36 Competition (or how Nick and Jeff became NickandJeff)
by booknookgurl
Summary: It started when Jeff first saw a post about it on tumblr. Not being quite so aware of the consequences or of how insane the game was, Nick agreed to download the game onto his phone. (aka the one where Niff get together through Flappy Bird)


**36 Competition (or how Nick and Jeff became NickandJeff)**

It started when Jeff first saw a post about it on tumblr. (Looking back Nick realizes that this should have been the first sign that what they were getting into nothing short of crazy. Nick didn't have his own tumblr but what he could see of the site looked like insanity shoved into a box and wrapped in blue paper.) Not being quite so aware of the consequences or of how insane the game was, Nick agreed to download the game onto his phone.

At first the brunette couldn't really see the appeal of the game. While Trent and Jeff would get very involved in the game Nick just couldn't care about the little 8-bit bird. He kept it on his phone though, thinking that, maybe, one day he would use it. (He tended to keep games on his phone just for long waits at doctors' offices or his bi monthly commute from Westerville to his hometown of Findlay.) He put off playing the game though until the second to last week of January.

He was taking the bus up to Findlay for the weekend and his usual game, Robot Unicorn Attack, kept crashing on him. Desperate to avoid the boredom of a 2 hour bus ride Nick sighed and grudgingly opened up the 8-bit app. By the time he reached his stop he was hooked. He'd only taken his eyes off of the game to check the stops and to reply to texts. (One to his mom telling her when he'd be getting home, one to Jeff that simply said "From Agent 3: Can't talk. Playing Flappy Bird.")

By the time he got home Nick had a high score of 15, which he was very proud of if he did say so himself. He knew it wasn't the best score out there (Wes boasted of an impressive 56) but it was pretty good for his second day playing. He also had at least 10 text messages from his friend. Nick smiled as he clicked on the green messages icon and began to scroll through Jeff's texts.

From Agent 6:  
You're doing what?

From Agent 3:  
Flappy Bird? As in the game? The app? The THING?

From Agent 6:  
REPLY TO ME.

From Agent 6:  
Nicky.

From Agent 6:  
Have you seen the light?

From Agent 6:  
Have you?

From Agent 6:  
Isn't it great?

From Agent 6:  
Since you aren't replying I'm guessing you've discovered the magic.

From Agent 6:  
AND AT LAST YOU'VE SEEN THE LIGHT. IS IT LIKE THE FOG HAS LIFTED?

Nick shook his head, trying hard not to laugh, as he finished reading the texts. Looking at the time (11:25pm) he knew that Jeff was probably still awake, most likely having a movie night with either his siblings or Trent, depending on where he was. Quickly Nick typed out a reply to Jeff and hit send. Less than thirty seconds later he heard the familiar ping of his phone receiving a text.

From Agent 3:  
YES. THE SKY IS NEW.

From Agent 6:  
Yesyesyesyesyessss. Seeeeeeee. Told you it would be fun! I told you!

Nick laughed out loud as he read the newest text. He could imagine Jeff actually saying the words, jumping a little as he spoke, a familiar and warm gleam in his eye. The two continued to text for a while longer before Nick decided to call it a night. He texted Jeff goodnight before trying to play one more round of Flappy Bird. He lost. Miserably. Oh well. He thought. There's always tomorrow.

Tomorrow came and went, and then so did the next day. The weekend had been a blur of catching up with family, getting school work done, and last minute attempts to help his cousin with her costume for the school play (she was being an alien and needed the perfect alien arms) Nick hardly had a moment of free time, let alone time to play Flappy Bird. By the time he arrived back at his dorm on Sunday night his high score was still at 15.

Nick had hardly put his bags down when Jeff bounced into his room and sat down at his desk. "Sooooo." The blonde started, his voice barely able to contain his excitement. "Sooooo?" Nick asked with a smile before moving over to sit on the desk. "You started playing… what's your high score?" Jeff asked. Nick recognized that tone of voice, and the look in his friend's eyes. It was the same look and tone that had been used before the last game of capture the gavel, and before Jeff had asked Nick to help him rig the speakers in the  
dining hall. It was a look and tone that only meant trouble.

Nick was Nick though, and he would follow Jeff to the ends of the earth (although he'd never admit it if someone asked him) so he simply rolled his eyes and stared at his friend.  
"What is it this time?" He asked and Jeff beamed, making Nick's heart leap. "Well… What's your high score?" Jeff asked, suddenly looking very innocent. "15… why?" Nick asked, eyes widening as Jeff's expression changed from that of a five year old to that of a sly fox, about to pounce. "Well…. My score is 15…. And your score is 15…. And I have a proposal." Jeff said, tilting his head to the side.

Nick raised his eyebrows and looked at his friend, both curious and scared. With Jeff a proposal could mean anything from a night of Cards Against Humanity to trying to climb the bell tower of the church down the street. Jeff smiled as Nick looked at him, seeing the cue to continue. "Dinner and a movie. Winner's choice. Loser has to pay. First one to 36 wins." Jeff said, his words coming out in a steady stream that seemed to emulate excitement.

There was a pause as Nick took in this proposal. "You want to see Frozen again don't you?" Nick asked and Jeff smiled sheepishly in response. Nick shook his head, he and Jeff had already gone to see it twice, and Jeff had seen it once more with his siblings. "I think you have a problem." Nick said and Jeff shook his head. "Just…. Let it go Nicky." Jeff said, smiling widely. Nick smiled and shook his head. Part of him hated Frozen. (He saw it as a good movie but thought Tangled was so much better) Another part of him loved it though because of how excited it made Jeff. (The way his eyes lit up when he quoted or sang it was absolutely adorable)

"So. What do you say?" Jeff asked, suddenly sounding apprehensive. Nick paused, weighing his options. On one hand he was horrible at the game and just wanted to delete the stupid app, on the other hand though he saw this as a chance to go on a kinda-sorta date with Jeff, something he'd been wanting to do for ages. "I say may the best man win." Nick replied and with that Jeff smiled, standing up and pulling out his phone. "See ya later 3!" He called out before disappearing back to his dorm.

By the time the first week of February had come around all of the Warblers were sick and tired of Flappy Bird and sick and tired of Jeff and Nick's never ending challenge. Nick couldn't care less though. He was just 3 points away from 36 and knew that if he just kept trying he'd be able to get there. "You know. I could just help you." Trent had said once, Nick just shook his head. That would have been cheating and, while they could be mischievous, he and Jeff were never that sly.

By the time the weekend came even the teachers knew about the challenge between the two. Jeff had been sent to detention twice for having his phone out during class and Nick had gotten in trouble for playing in study hall. It seemed like the entire school was whispering and placing bets on who would win the game. Both boys were horrible at it though, and it seemed like the competition would go on forever, until finally, after 13 straight days of playing nothing but that game, the high score of 36 was reached.

All of the Warblers were sitting in the senior common room, doing homework or, in Trent, Thad, and Jon's case, watching the 36 Mafia play Flappy Bird, when suddenly Jeff let out a cheer. "I GOT TO 35. I HAVE A 35!" He called out. Nick's eyes widened as he heard this but he didn't even look up from his game. He was two behind his friend and he'd decided earlier in the week that he really didn't want to see Frozen again. "Nope, nope, nope." Nick said tapping to begin another game as he heard his friends laughing. "Just admit it Nicky, you're gonna be buying tickets to Frozen!" Jeff called out and Nick shook his head. "Not yet. I just need 2 points till I beat you!" Nick replied as he tapped his phone screen desperately.

The room lapsed into tense silence as both boys continued to play. Nick for two points, Jeff for one. Thad moved from behind Jeff to behind Nick, watching as the brunette tried and tried to win. As soon as Thad appeared behind him though Nick felt even more pressure, even more fear of losing. Luckily for Nick he'd always been described as 'calm under pressure'.

He didn't even realize he'd scored a 35 until Thad thumped him on the back and called out to Jeff "Looks like you might not be seeing Frozen after all!" The room fell silent as Thad said that and Nick looked down at his phone screen. Sure enough a 35 flashed back at him. He smiled, looking quickly up at Jeff. Brown eyes met hazel and a mutual message was passed between them: It's on.

If the room was tense before it was nothing compared to now. Everyone was completely silent. Even Warblers who had been pretending not to pay attention were frozen in place, waiting to see who would hit 36 first. Nick bit his lip as he tap-tap-tapped at his phone, guiding his yellow bird through pipe after pipe and suddenly it happened. 34-35-36!

A loud shout came from the other side of the room as soon as he hit it though. "YES!" Jeff exclaimed. Nick looked up to see the blonde fist pumping the air, his smile bright and excited. "We're seeing Frozen." He told Nick smugly. Nick shrugged, willing to admit defeat if it meant he could pay for a movie and dinner with Jeff. "Not so fast…" Thad replied, taking Nick's phone out of his hands. "Nick got a 36 just as you did."

The room was silent. Jeff's face fell. Just a little, but Nick could tell. He could always tell with Jeff. It wasn't that the blonde was upset, he was just surprised, and maybe a bit hurt. "So. What are you going to do?" Trent asked, breaking the silence. Nick and Jeff stared at each other. "Double feature?" Jeff proposed and Nick shook his head. They'd never talked about what would happen if they tied. A surge of unexpected courage welled up in Nick though and he smiled. "How about this. We both pay for the movie. And for dinner. But we go as a date." He said, speaking as calmly and as slowly as he could. There was another pause and Nick felt his stomach flop. He could feel himself getting ready to run if he needed to. For once Jeff was silent and still.

"Damn that was smooth Duval." One of the freshman Warblers finally said, letting out a whistle. This seemed to be the much needed cue for Jeff to relax and the blonde shifted before smiling over at Nick. "That sounds like a great idea. How does Wednesday work for you?" Nick smiled, suddenly feeling his stomach leap into his chest. He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and nodded. "That sounds great" He replied before Jeff was suddenly running at him and pulling him into a hug.

The entire room let out a laugh and someone said "Awwww" before Nick could hear Trent in the background saying "Okay guys, pay up. I told you they'd get together soon."

* * *

**Woo! Thanks for reading everyone! I was playing Flappy Bird against my friend and she said she had scored a 36 so of course I thought Niff. As always, I don't own Glee, or Nick, or Jeff... or any of them (I wish) **  
**If you liked this (or if you didn't) feel free to comment or favorite!**  
**Thank you! :)**


End file.
